Junior Ghostbusters: Brave Souls
by RetroWriter2012
Summary: In this second and final Junior Ghostbusters installment of the Disney's Ghostbusters series, Phineas and Ferb lead new and old fellow JGB's to prevent the end of the world in the Ghostbusters' absence. Reviews are welcomed!
1. Part One

_**Writer's Note: **The events of this "mini-story" take place during the final chapters of **Disney's Ghostbusters: Ghosts of War**._

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>

It was the same image all over the world: the skies were the color of blood. Even in parts of the world where it was supposed to be night, the blood red skies made it look like a cross between night and day, slightly illuminating the entire area. Phineas and Ferb switched through many news channels, wondering if there was at least one part of the world that wasn't suffering from the odd phenomenon. Even a satellite image of the planet Earth showed exactly what the boys had feared: **the Earth was entirely blood red**. There were no traces of blue or green anywhere on the planet's current state, which made it look redder than Mars.

All of this would've seemed incredible to Phineas and Ferb, if it all didn't mean the end of the world was on the approach.

"This is unbelievably bad, Ferb." Phineas stated. "What're we gonna do without the Ghostbusters here to take care of this?"

Ferb, being a (young) man of few words, only shrugged in confusion.

It was then that the boys heard the front door to the firehouse open and turn their heads to see their neighborhood friends (Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella) enter; even their big sister, Candace, arrived with their pet platypus, Perry, in arms. The four kids were donned in Junior Ghostbusters uniforms, looking fully ready for action.

Even though Phineas was happy to see his sister and friends there in the firehouse, he still had to ask, "What're you all doing here?"

"We came to help, Phineas." Isabella said with a smile, even though in her mind she really came to see Phineas (after all, it could be the last day they'll ever see each other).

"We are Junior Ghostbusters just like you are." Baljeet added.

Phineas' eyes widened upon addressing Candace and Buford. "Buford? Candace? You guys, too?"

"Why do you have to sound so surprised?" Candace said, sounding very offended. "No doubt you two are gonna get involved in this somehow, and since Mom doesn't even believe we're all Ghostbusters now, I might as well watch the disaster up close and personal."

"As for me…I got nuttin' else bettah to do." Buford clarified.

After Candace and Buford gave their reasons for being there, Isabella focused on more important matters. "So…whatcha doin' for a plan, Phineas?"

"Well, in all honesty, we're waiting for the Ghostbusters to come back from their investigation down in Florida," said Phineas, "but they haven't come back yet, and it's been three weeks. They should've been back at least two days ago. How long does it take to investigate one black cauldron?"

"Perhaps they have discovered more?" Baljeet assumed.

Phineas shrugged. "Maybe. But why not tell the rest of us about it?"

At that moment, the kids heard some bickering between two women who were coming down the nearby staircase. Louise Peck, donned in her Junior Ghostbuster uniform, was being followed by Christina Melnitz; both women were speaking in angry tones whilst entering the first floor of the firehouse.

"You're out of your bloody mind!" Louise exclaimed.

"No, Peck, _you_ are!" Christina snapped. "The world needs someone to stop whatever is goin' on right now! They need the Ghostbusters!"

"Well, why don't you call up Venkman and her merry band and tell them to get their arses over here?"

Christina calmly sighed. "I've tried, but I just can't reach them. I don't know where they are or when they will be back."

Louise scoffed. "We could damn well use them right now."

"I agree." Christina nodded.

Taking this moment when the two women had finally calmed down, Phineas approached them with a hopeful look. "Excuse me, Miss Melnitz. If you need us to step in and do what we have to do, we're ready to get the job done…with or without the Ghostbusters."

Christina looked at Phineas and then to his brother, his sister, and their friends. Each of them seemed a lot braver than Louise Peck that moment. These kids didn't care what might happen to them if they went out and took care of whatever was happening to the world. All that mattered to them was getting the job done. She only wished that they weren't _forced_ into doing it with the notable absence of the Ghostbusters.

Kneeling down to face Phineas, Christina told him, "You kids don't have to go out there alone. I'm sure Sean and the others will be back soon."

"What if they won't be?" Phineas asked. "We've already waited long enough for them to come back." He then clinched a fist and boldly added, "We _have_ to do something now! The world's depending on us!"

The bravery of this little boy warmed Christina's heart; she felt like a proud parent, even coming close to crying. "Bless your heart," she sniffed and said. "You kids have really come a long way from your first day as Junior GB's…which is the _least_ I can say for some others." On that last part of her statement, she glared over in Louise's direction.

Noticing her glare and listening to Phineas, Louise felt like she was being belittled for her cowardice. Scoffing over her glare, Louise retreated upstairs at the same time another resident was coming downstairs. That resident was Alex Russo, who was also donned in her Junior Ghostbuster uniform. As if she heard every word that the group was saying while upstairs, Alex declared to Phineas and Ferb, "I'm comin' with you guys."

Christina went to Alex as soon as she arrived, feeling slightly concerned for the teen wizard. "Alex, are you sure? I know these past few weeks, you've been…"

"I'm fine, Miss Melnitz." Alex calmly confirmed. "If you were right about Dr. Stantz, then I shouldn't be mopin' around here; I should be out there doin' somethin' about it!"

Christina could see the determination on the young woman's face, which was enough evidence for her to give Alex permission. "Alright, kiddo. But I want you to call me if anything goes wrong." She specified with the cell phone that she pulled out from her left jeans pocket.

Alex nodded. "You got it, Miss M."

"Well, c'mon, everybody." Phineas enthusiastically commanded, strapping on his Junior Ghostbuster-certified Proton Pack. "The end of the world isn't gonna wait for us very long."

The others did as Phineas said and strapped on their packs as well. As soon as the Junior Ghostbusters were fully locked and loaded, they all made their way out of the firehouse and into the streets of Manhattan. Christina watched them depart with hopeful, teary eyes, grasping her cell phone tightly with both hands.

After the Junior Ghostbusters were away, Perry (who'd been left behind by Candace on the lounge area couch) waited for Christina to leave the scene also before he stood on his hind legs, adjusted his eyes so that they were facing forward, and placed a fedora on his own head. He went behind the flat-screen television set and pressed his paws against one section of the brick wall, which opened a secret exit that no one in the firehouse (not even the Ghostbusters) knew about. Perry leaped through the gaping hole that was exposed after the secret exit opened, which then closed again when the lively platypus disappeared from the room.

Perry went down a long, winding slide before emerging within a high-tech underground room and landing perfectly onto a chair situated before a large view screen. He stared at the screen until the face of a white-mustached, middle-aged man with white hair to match appeared on it, looking directly at Perry. This was Major Monogram, Perry's commanding officer.

"Greetings, Agent P." Monogram addressed. "Betcha didn't think The Agency installed a secret entrance from underneath the Ghostbusters' headquarters, did ya?"

"Actually, sir, we have secret entrances all over the city," said someone with a nasally voice off screen.

Monogram, noticeably annoyed, sighed and told the off-screen character. "I know that, Carl! Geez!" He then returned his focus on Perry and said, "Anyway, Agent P, as you have seen all over the news, the world is in total chaos. Now, of course, we don't believe in ghosts here at O.W.C.A., so we're just going to suppose that Doofenshmirtz is behind the strange phenomenon. Maybe he's developed some sort of End-of-the-World-inator…or something. Find out what it is and put an end to it, Agent P."

Perry gave a salute to Monogram before retreating from the underground lair, leaving to take care of his mission. After Perry was gone, Carl appeared onscreen with Monogram, not realizing that they were still on the monitor. "Sir, you should've told Agent P that we _really_ do believe this is ghost activity."

"I know, Carl," Monogram admitted, "but Agent P deserves to live his last day on Earth doing what he loves."

"Kickin' Doofenshmirtz's butt?" Carl guessed.

Monogram nodded. "Kickin' Doofenshmirtz's butt, Carl."


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

The face of the Horned King that was still materialized in the clouds above New York City continued to glare over the panicked citizens. The image spread chaos over the city as many people were attempting to leave town. Massive traffic jams gathered through the streets, encouraging many frantic drivers to honk continuously at the vehicles in front of them. It was like a scene out of a monster movie (take your pick on whichever one) and Phineas, Ferb, and their fellow Junior Ghostbusters were right in the center of it…

…and they appeared to be the only level-headed ones in the panicked crowd (with the notable exception of Candace).

"What's up, Dallas, what's up! What's up, Dallas, what's up!" Phineas sang.

His friends then followed by singing, "Dallas jump on it, jump on it, jump on it!"

"What's up, San Antone, what's up! What's up, San Antone, what's up!"

"San Antonio jump on it, jump on it, jump on it!"

Candace couldn't take much more of the singing or Phineas' choice of old school rap. Between it and the screaming people in the streets, she wasn't sure if she should be petrified or optimistic like her brothers and their friends. "Phineas, do ya _have_ to it sing?"

"Just keeping our spirits up, Candace…Kinda like they do in the military."

Just as Phineas said that, a large group of terrified military soldiers ran in the other direction, screaming hysterically. It was a sight that Candace preferred not to have seen at that particular moment. "Yeah, _just_ like the military would do in a situation like _this_."

Alex suddenly looked around the street corner they were standing in and hardly recognized it due to all of the chaos. "Uh, I don't want to ruin the optimism with a stupid question, but…where are we supposed to be going?"

"Actually, Alex, we're already here." Phineas confirmed as he gestured to the building right behind them.

Following Phineas' gesture, the other Junior Ghostbusters turned and looked up, nearly falling back while moving their eyes to the very tip of the structure. It was then that they realized the building was in fact the famous Empire State Building (the "tallest building in New York City," as it was referred to by some of the tour guides). Needless to say, the fact that the E.S.B. was involved in Phineas' plan of saving the world didn't please Candace that much.

"Are you serious?" She shouted to her brother.

"Yes…yes, we are." Phineas answered. "We're going to need the antenna at the top of the building for the Ecto-Relayer that Ferb designed a week ago."

Confusion set upon Candace's face. "The Ecto what?"

"The Ecto-Relayer, Candace." Phineas reasserted. "It's a transmitter that will send off waves of protonic energy throughout the atmosphere, counteracting against the energy being used by whatever supernatural force is causing the phenomenon."

"You mean it'll stop the world from ending?" Isabella inquired.

Phineas chuckled. "Well, for now, at least."

"What does this Ecto-Relayer look like?" Alex curiously asked.

Turning to his stepbrother, Phineas gleefully requested, "Show 'em, Ferb!"

Ferb then reached behind his back and pulled out what appeared to have been a common Ghost Trap, except it was fitted with red and green wires from top to bottom that were connected to adapters on its left and right sides. The adapters were currently blinking red.

"Looks just like anothuh Ghost Trap tah me." Buford indicated.

"It may _look_ like a Ghost Trap, but we reconfigured it to be an Ecto-Relayer." Phineas said with a confident smile.

Gazing upon the reconfigured Ghost Trap, Alex hopefully questioned, "Will it really work?"

"Ferb's gone through all the numbers, and he's sure that it will." Phineas assured.

"Then what're we waitin' for?" Buford said. "Let's go take these ghosts down!"

The Junior Ghostbusters let out an enthusiastic cheer before running to the entrance of the Empire State Building. However, before they got near the doors, Phineas stopped and asked the others, "Wait…do we have enough money for the entrance fee?"

His question prompted his teammates to check the pockets of their suits for any loose change. Baljeet was the first to pull out some and triumphantly yell, "I have thirty-five cents!"

"That'll do. Let's go, team!" Phineas exclaimed, and the group continued on their path through the entrance of the Empire State Building…with thirty-five cents.

* * *

><p>On a normal day, Heinz Doofenshmirtz would be plotting an evil scheme that would grant him domination (or destruction) over the world. However, on this certain day, he was left standing on the balcony adjacent to his laboratory, overlooking the chaos that was unfolding over New York City. The view from the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building was magnificent to say the least, granting him a perfect panoramic view of the city; unfortunately, the view before him was none too pleasing…not because it was the end of the world, but mostly because <em>he<em> wasn't causing it.

All of the sudden he heard the door to his laboratory broken down by someone or something; but he didn't have to turn around to realize who or what it was. "Perry the Platypus, how quaint to see you're here," he said in a dry tone. He then finally turned away from the haunting sight from the balcony and toward the fedora-wearing platypus. "I hate to disappoint you, Perry the Platypus, but you've come here for no reason at all."

The stern look on Perry's face told Doofenshmirtz that the platypus wasn't buying what the mad scientist was saying.

With a frustrated sigh, Doofenshmirtz gestured around the room. "Look around you, Perry the Platypus, do you _see_ any Inators I've got on _causing_ the chaos you see in the streets?"

Perry did take a moment to look around and see if there were; and when he saw that there weren't, he dropped his fighting stance and stood calmly on his hind legs, albeit with a confused look replacing the stern one he had.

"Exactly!" Doofenshmirtz remarked upon noticing Perry's confused look. "W-What did Monogram tell you to get you here anyway? That I've got some Draw-A-Scary-Face-In-The-Clouds-Inator? Have you _ever_ seen me draw a face _that_ scary in the clouds, Perry the Platypus? I mean, look at it!" He pointed to the face of the Horned King in the clouds. "I mean, that's good penmanship and all, but I couldn't manage artistry _that_ good. That's like skywriting at its best, man."

Perry still remained perplexed.

"I bet Monogram _did_ tell you I had some sort of evil invention causing this." He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath and clarified, "Well, I don't, Perry the Platypus. What you're seeing right now is happenin' all on its own – I have no part of it, as much as I would love to."

Perry folded his arms suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking…that ghosts aren't real…they're purely fictional. Well…how do you explain the scary face in the clouds and the blood-red skies all over the world? Hmm?"

Perry looked down towards the floor, rubbing the back of his head with a rather sheepish expression masked on his face.

"The world is _really_ ending this time, Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz sadly stated. "And I haven't even gotten a chance to end it first." He returned to the balcony, once again staring up to the clouds with distressed eyes.


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

The climb up the Empire State Building's antenna was at least fifteen miles high, but Phineas and Ferb didn't fear the dizzying heights, especially with their harnesses on. Neither did the brave boys fear the strikes of reddish-orange lightning that passed them on the way up. Not even the face of the Horned King glaring down at them directly above fazed them. The boys were, however, worried about one thing: if the magnetic plate they connected to the back of the Ecto-Relayer would connect to the metal of the antenna.

Thankfully, it did as soon as Phineas and Ferb reached near the tip of the antenna, the strong winds blowing past them and almost knocking them off the structure. Once the Ecto-Relayer was magnetically attached to the antenna, Phineas smiled and spoke into the walkie-talkie that he brought with him. "The Relayer's connected to the antennae. Anytime you're ready, Candace."

From the observation deck below, Candace stood looking out of the window along with the other Junior Ghostbusters to see the tiny figures that were Phineas and Ferb on the antenna. The expression on her face was that of fear as she responded to Phineas through the walkie-talkie in her one hand (the other holding a detonator device connected to her brother's Ecto-Relayer). "Aren't you guys gonna get…I don't know…shocked or whatever once this thing goes off?"

"Not as long as Ferb and I are wearing our Relayer suits." He then turned to his stepbrother and asked, "You _do_ have yours…right, Ferb?"

In response, Ferb unzipped his flight suit halfway to reveal a skintight rubber suit that he wore beneath, giving Phineas a thumb up afterward.

Seeing Ferb's suit on him, Phineas smiled and said into the walkie-talkie, "All systems go! Fire away, Candace!"

Still uncertain about Phineas' plan, Candace hesitantly pressed down on the red button on the detonator. This triggered a brief, small tremor over the Empire State Building, accompanied by a low humming sound. The lights on the adapters switched from red to green just as the entire antenna glowed in a bright blue hue around the bodies of Phineas and Ferb. The boys both smiled in approval over the effects their ghost-busting device had so far; they watched as the hue emitted from the antenna and fired into the sinister clouds hanging above the city, right in the Horned King's projected face.

As if reacting to the bright blue beam from the antenna, the Horned King's face contorted in agony and a hallowed howl echoed throughout the heavens. It wasn't long before the blood-red clouds had dispersed, exposing the starry night sky over the city. In the observation deck, Alex watched the news reports from her smartphone, which reported on the same happenings all over the world. There was footage of the skies in Australia clearing to let in the afternoon sun, which brought a smile upon Alex's face.

"Hey, guys!" Alex shouted loud enough for Phineas and Ferb to hear over the walkie-talkie. "It's working! It's clearing up all over the world!"

The Junior Ghostbusters cheered with glee over the victory.

On the antenna, Phineas and Ferb shared a triumphant high-five. "We did it, Ferb! We saved the world…again! Now let's get down from this antenna, before we end up catchin' a cold."

Before the boys could have a chance to get down from the antenna, electrical sparks suddenly began to pop from the Ecto-Relayer, catching Phineas and Ferb's attention. The concerned look on Phineas' face told that this was _not_ supposed to be happening.

"Uh-oh. _That_ is not good."

His utterance inadvertently made it through the walkie-talkie, allowing Candace and the others to hear it. "Uh-oh? _What_ 'uh-oh,' Phineas?"

"Erm…nothing that Ferb and I can't handle."

Just then, a massive electrical pop went over the Ecto-Relayer, discharging an intense flash of light that forced Phineas and Ferb to shield their eyes. Another tremor came over the E.S.B., except this one was much stronger and more violent. Phineas, Ferb, and their fellow Junior Ghostbusters felt the incredible vibrations through the building and became greatly worried. And, as if things could not have gotten more chaotic, the antenna started to glow in a bright purple hue in reaction to the malfunctioning Ecto-Relayer. Another beam shot out into the sky; in seconds, it created another supernatural phenomenon much like the one the Junior Ghostbusters averted.

The skies all over the world filled with dark purple clouds. From the spot in the sky that the beam had fired to (the very one where the Horned King's face once was) appeared a giant, swirling vortex. At the heart of the vortex was a portal made up of green light, and out from it came bolts of red lightning that struck several areas of New York City. After the lightning hit their marks, the Junior Ghostbusters heard the screams of the citizens intensify in terror. There were other screams – ones that were more monstrous and inhuman in tone, which alarmed the Junior Ghostbusters more than those coming from the citizens.

"Phineas, what's going on?" A petrified Candace questioned into her walkie-talkie.

Stunned over the sudden change of events that were unfolding before him, Phineas was barely able to answer his sister. "I…I don't know, Candace. I _really_ don't know."

* * *

><p>"What is this? Can't whoever's runnin' this show decide how he's gonna end the world?" Doofenshmirtz inquired in impatience. "Blood-red skies or no blood-red skies? I thought the blood-red skies at least looked cool. These purple clouds just look tacky. Wouldn't you agree, Perry the Platypus?"<p>

Perry didn't reply (not even if he could, since he doesn't talk) but rather pointed to a building just a few miles away from the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. Following the platypus's gaze, Doofenshmirtz spotted what appeared to be the Empire State Building from where the source of the _new_ situation was evident. Doofenshmirtz saw the beam firing out from the E.S.B.'s antenna and grew angry, especially when he noticed the brilliant vortex swirling above it.

"You mean to tell me that some _other_ evil genius is causing all of this?" Doofenshmirtz yelled. "Argh! I don't believe this!"

The mad scientist commenced in ranting, which created an annoyed response from Perry, who rolled his eyes while Doofenshmirtz ranted. The platypus kept his focus on the vortex over the E.S.B., noticing the strange red lightning shooting out from it. One bolt of lightning fired directly towards the very building that Perry and Doofenshmirtz were in, distressing Perry. The bolt struck the top half of the building, causing a great quake to come over it and knock Perry and Doofenshmirtz off their feet.

Feeling the effects of the lightning strike, Doofenshmirtz gazed around and looked more confused than usual. "Perry the Platypus, what was…?"

The mad scientist stopped as soon as he and his platypus nemesis realized how Doofenshmirtz's laboratory was slowly morphing itself into an entirely different environment: **an elaborate, decorative temple**. In addition to this new environment, there appeared a thin, hollow-cheeked woman in her mid-twenties, her eyes burning red pinholes and staring dead straight at the stunned pair of beings that were Doofenshmirtz and Perry.

Doofenshmirtz stammered an inquiry. "W…W…Who are _you_?"

The unearthly woman only answered with a question of her own: "Are you a god?"


	4. Part Four

**Part Four**

"You've _really_ done it now, Phineas!" Candace furiously shouted to her little brother. The team walked out of the E.S.B. and into the chaos that had erupted in the streets. Various ghouls, goblins, and demons terrorized hundreds of New York citizens. All of the Junior Ghostbusters were stunned by the scene except for Candace, who was too focused on scolding Phineas. "Your Ecto-Whatever just turned this from a nightmare to a horror movie!"

Her scolding could not have come at a worst time, and Alex knew it. "Candace, now isn't the place or time! We need to figure out how we're going to fix _this_."

"I do not understand." Baljeet said. "What went wrong with the Ecto-Relayer?"

"It must've caused some type of dimensional rift." Phineas deduced, gazing up at the swirling vortex above the Empire State Building. "Ferb and I went through all of the numbers. The Relayer _was_ working…but some other force counteracted it!"

"Ok, so…how do we relay _this_ force?" Alex inquired.

Phineas shook his head negatively. "We don't."

"WHAT?" His teammates exclaimed.

Shortly after the outburst, Baljeet suddenly spotted something from above and didn't hesitate in warning his fellow Junior Ghostbusters. "Um…we may want to start running now."

"Why, Baljeet?" Isabella asked.

"Because of _that_!" Baljeet pointed to the skies.

The team followed Baljeet's gaze and noticed three flying gargoyles, each one consumed in flames, soaring directly towards the Junior Ghostbusters. Doing exactly as Baljeet warned, the team started running away from the gargoyles preying on them. The monsters moved extremely fast and almost managed to snatch Alex had she not ducked in time. In retaliation, Alex detached her proton gun from her pack and fired a stream at the gargoyle. The stream connected with the gargoyle's wing…but it didn't do any damage.

Surprised of the ineffectiveness her pack had on the gargoyle, Alex gasped. "Our packs won't work on these things!"

"Why don't ya try yer otha wand? Dah magical one?" Buford suggested.

Following on this suggestion, Alex lifted her left leg, which left her briefly hobbling as she continued running from the pursuing gargoyles. She reached inside of her left shoe and retrieved the aforementioned wand, immediately using it on the same gargoyle that she fired her proton gun on. Quickly spouting a rhyming spell that sent a rainbow-colored spark of energy from the end of her wand and zapping the gargoyle's wing once more. Just like her last attempt, this one left no mark on the flaming creature.

"Nada!" Alex cried in her Hispanic tongue.

"Ohhh, we are in _serious_ trouble!" Candace uttered in fear.

As usual, Phineas was a step ahead of everyone…and he also had an idea.

"I've got it! Alex, can you teleport us out of this spot?"

Alex smiled over Phineas' idea. "Sure can!" She then proceeded to say the necessary magic words for enabling teleportation. With the wave of her wand, the Junior Ghostbusters vanished in a puff of smoke that was whisked away by another gargoyle that dive-bombed through the now-vacant spot.

* * *

><p>The Junior Ghostbusters reemerged within an alleyway that was divided by a chain link fence. Because of the division, Alex's teleportation spell left the group standing at opposite sides of the fence with Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Alex standing on one side and Candace, Isabella, and Buford on the other. Smiling over the success of her spell, Alex placed her wand back into her shoe and knelt down to give Phineas a victory hug.<p>

"You're beautiful, Phineas! That was sweet genius!" Alex complimented.

Noticing the lengthy time Alex spent hugging Phineas, Isabella grew very jealous. "O.K. You can stop hugging him now."

"Yes, _please_ stop." Candace stepped in and demanded. "Especially since _he's_ the reason we _had_ to teleport here!"

Listening to Candace, Alex felt like she had enough of her belittling her own brother. After letting go of Phineas, she angrily approached the fence and shouted, "You know what, Candace? You are _not_ helping this situation with your negative attitude! Phineas didn't do this on purpose!"

"But I _did_ cause it, Alex." Phineas said with a sigh. "I tried to be the hero, but I wound up being the problem. I thought that if I could help us save the world, we could all be promoted to _Senior_ Ghostbusters."

Candace scoffed over the thought. "Ghostbusters…it's an overrated job anyway. _They_ should be the ones taking care of this mess, but where are they when we _really_ need them? Huh?"

Phineas looked down in disappointment. "I wish I knew, sis."

During the exchange, Baljeet looked around their new surroundings, seeing how the alleyway they were in was between two suburban houses. "I hate to break up the conversation, but I must inquire as to where we are."

The others looked around as well.

"Hmm…this seems like a pleasant neighborhood." Buford commented.

"And the mayhem has not yet reached this district of New York either." Baljeet added during the inspection.

"To be honest, I just thought of the safest place in the city, which is Queens." Alex admitted. "I guess that's where we are now."

After spending some time frowning in discouragement, Phineas' face lit up with hope again as soon as he heard about their current location. "Wait a sec! Ferb and I know some friends who live in this neighborhood!"

Candace seemed surprised to hear this. "Wait. How do you know…? On second thought, never mind. I can't take any more surprises from you two today."

"Trust me, Candace. This is a _good_ surprise." Phineas assured.


	5. Part Five

**Part Five**

_DING-DONG!_

What sounded like a hundred locks unfastening could be heard while the Junior Ghostbusters waited for the resident of the house in Queens they approached to open the door. It felt like a minute or two before the door finally opened, revealing two teenage girls armed with a bat and a frying pan, all while wearing hockey and football pads and helmets. The short redheaded girl shouted through her oversized football helmet, "You ghosts better be packin'!"

Phineas and Ferb remained calm in the face of the armed teenagers before them, whereas the other Junior Ghostbusters flinched in fear. Raising his hands in protest, Phineas smiled and said, "Relax, CeCe and Rocky. It's us."

Hearing Phineas' voice, the two girls known as CeCe and Rocky lowered their weapons and lifted their helmets to reveal their lovely, young faces. The two smiled and shouted in unison, "Phineas and Ferb!" They then commenced in exchanging hugs with the boys, much to the surprise of Candace.

"Wait. Who are these girls? And why haven't _I _met them?" Candace inquired in suspicion.

"Remember our summer vacation in California?" Phineas clued her in.

Candace thought back on the episode and suddenly recalled what happened. "The time machine car?" She then glared at CeCe and Rocky and added, "I'd almost busted my brothers for that, if you two hadn't poked your noses in it!"

"What?" CeCe and Rocky exclaimed, seeming very offended.

Alex quickly stepped in and interrupted the exchange. "Uh, excuse me? Would it be cool if we had this conversation _indoors_?" She indicated the wicked clouds hanging above their heads as encouragement for her request. CeCe and Rocky acknowledged the request and allowed the Junior Ghostbusters inside their home.

"So you guys are Ghostbusters now?" Rocky asked.

"Only _Junior_ Ghostbusters." Phineas clarified. "We're still waitin' for our senior stripes."

"Man! That is _so_ cool!" CeCe giddily yelled. "Rocky and me almost sent in our applications last year, but then _Shake It Up, Manhattan!_ called first."

Alex smirked. "I thought I'd recognized you two. You're the background dancers on the show."

CeCe and Rocky giggled. "That'd be us," Rocky answered.

"O.K., can we _please_ drop the fan fest and focus on what's happenin' all around us right now?" Candace demanded, which dropped the positive vibe in the room real fast. "Phineas, how are these girls gonna help us?"

Rocky and CeCe were taken aback from what Candace said. "Wait…the Ghostbusters need _our_ help?" Rocky voiced their surprise.

"Actually, the Ghostbusters aren't even around." Alex informed.

Even more surprised, CeCe questioned, "What? Where are they?"

"None of us know." Phineas said. "But we're handling the problem now."

"The problem _was_ handled, until Phineas…" Candace began, before Alex immediately stopped her.

"Candace…shut up." She then turned back to CeCe and Rocky, looking more serious than she'd ever been her whole life. "Look, you girls almost became Junior Ghostbusters, right? Well, now's your chance to be ones. Phineas says you've helped him and Ferb before, and he trusts you enough to help them again now. And, if you've heard how we work as a team, that means we _all_ trust you girls."

CeCe and Rocky didn't know where to start helping these Junior Ghostbusters. There they were, inside of their house, asking for them to save the world; and they hadn't the first clue how to do it. Before they could've provided any sort of answer to their plea, the doorbell rang again.

"Hold that thought." Rocky told the JGB's before going to the door.

Unfastening the several locks installed on their door, Rocky opened and practically shrieked in alarm when she saw the visitor standing there. The stranger bore a long brown cloak with a hood that was draped over her head, hiding his or her face. A black-gloved hand clutched the doorframe while the other remained somewhere beneath the stranger's cloak. Weakly, the stranger said in a voice that confirmed its gender to be female, "I need…food…and shelter…please."

After making the request, the mysterious, worn-out woman collapsed into the house with a loud _thud_. The kids all went to her aid, Rocky being the only one courageous enough to start pulling back her hood, until Buford stopped her. "Hey, waitasec! Don't do that!"

"Why not?" Rocky asked him.

"Hadn't ya ever seen those slasha flicks?" Buford inquired. "Every time somebody unmasks dah killah…" He then made a throat-cutting gesture to emphasize his point to Rocky.

Taking Buford's silly theory into _some _consideration, Rocky continued in removing the hood off the head of their visitor. They discovered the face of a gorgeous blonde in her mid-twenties – not much older than any of them.

"She's a kid." Isabella indicated.

Rocky then slightly pulled back her cloak to show that the young blonde was wearing what could only be a _Senior_ Ghostbuster uniform, tattered in many places.

"She's a Ghostbuster!" An astonished Ferb shouted.


	6. Part Six

**Part Six**

The mysterious female Ghostbuster was laid out over CeCe and Rocky's living room couch after the kids removed one of the strangest Proton Packs they'd ever seen from her back. While the others tended to the young blonde, Phineas and Ferb analyzed the unusual design of the Proton Pack. It had the shape and weight of an average Proton Pack, but its design was a cross between steampunk, cybergoth, medieval style, and space-age. The boys marveled over the interesting mix in designs, creating what seemed like "The Ultimate Proton Pack"; just the slightest touch of its hull made Ferb's hair stand up.

"Wow!" Phineas exclaimed. "I've got the feeling that this girl doesn't come from _our_ dimension…not with a Proton Pack _this_ highly advanced."

Soon the boys were approached by CeCe, Rocky, Baljeet, and Buford – all of whom grew ever more curious about their mysterious visitor after tending to her.

"Found anything new about our new friend?" Phineas asked them.

Rocky shook her head. "Nothin' much, except that she's missing a nametag from her uniform."

"That can only mean she's not part of _our_ Ghostbusters unit." Phineas assumed. "But with the type of Proton Pack she was carrying around, I doubt she'd be part of any team in this universe."

"You mean she might be from another dimension?" CeCe inquired in disbelief.

"Considering how we're dealing with trans-dimensional monsters over the world right now…yes, yes I believe so." Phineas stated.

"Phineas!"

He heard Alex call out to him just before she rushed over to the group with Isabella and Candace. "Phineas, look what we found in one of her pockets." She handed a piece of black fabric with red lettering over to Phineas.

Carefully analyzing the fabric, Phineas was just as surprised as Alex was to see that it was a Ghostbuster nametag with the name of "Embers" stitched in perfect letters. "This is Alexis's nametag! What's _she_ doing with it?"

While the others shrugged in reply to Phineas's inquiry, Rocky smiled and asked him, "Still sticking to your 'trans-dimensional' theory?"

Before Phineas could say any more on the matter, the group heard a "special report" jingle from the television set in front of where the mysterious blond Ghostbuster was lying. CeCe and Rocky completely forgot they had it on the entire time the Junior Ghostbusters were in their home; but they soon were glad that they did when everyone watched the special report being covered.

"As this supernatural chaos continues all over the world, matters have begun to get even worse in Manhattan. Our "eye in the sky" reporter, Ciciley Park, is with us now as she reports on another _major_ update in the ghostly phenomenon overtaking the city. Ciciley, are you there?"

The image of the reporter quickly switched over to a helicopter shot of the building that was once Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated with an ancient temple morphed over its top half. The voice of Ciciley Park could be heard as the helicopter circled the building to get shots of the bizarre temple. "Don, this situation can only be described as a repeat of the incident that occurred six years ago at the Tipton Hotel…an incident that was rectified by none other than the Ghostbusters."

"Ciciley, has anyone contacted them yet or at least tried to?" Don queried.

"Several calls have been made to their headquarters downtown, Don," confirmed Ciciley, "but many have only been able to reach Christina Melnitz, their secretary, who says that the Ghostbusters have been missing for…"

"Hold on, Ciciley. Hold on." Don interrupted. "I'm getting news that the Ghostbusters _are_ in the city. I believe we have footage of them driving through that particular area, if we can get a shot."

From the helicopter camera to the street camera, the footage sharply switched to one that was met with cheers from the Junior Ghostbusters and their friends. There on the screen was the Ectomobile moving fast down the street, its lights illuminating the darkened street corner. Upon seeing the Ghostbusters' famed company car, Phineas and Ferb realized how much of an older model it was (practically a 1959 Cadillac Miller-Meteor), which they found to be a little strange. Of course, the boys didn't bother pointing this out to the others, seeing how overjoyed they were that the Ghostbusters had returned to New York…this went especially for Candace.

"Oooooh! You two are gonna be _so_ busted when I tell the Ghostbusters that you're the ones behind this mess!" Candace happily declared, which she followed with a peculiar laugh that sounded much like wheezing.

Candace's laugh was soon interrupted by loud moans in the room, which came directly from the mysterious blond Ghostbuster, who appeared to be regaining consciousness. "She's waking up," Phineas indicated right before he instructed everyone to give the blonde a little space as she awakened. Slowly approaching her, Phineas looked upon the mystery Ghostbuster as she started opening her bright blue eyes. As soon as she saw Phineas's smiling face, she immediately panicked, leaping off the couch and crawling her way to nearest corner to cower in.

"She's scared." CeCe indicated.

"More like terrified." Baljeet clarified.

The young woman began screaming to the kids in a language none of them could understand. "What's that she's sayin'?" Buford asked what everyone was clearly thinking at the time.

"I don't know." Phineas honestly answered. "Alex, don't you have a spell you could use to translate what she's saying for us?"

"Yeah, but I first have to know _what_ language she's speaking." Alex said. "That's not even Spanish she's talking."

Listening to the language, Rocky shook her head in confusion. "This doesn't make sense. She was speaking perfect English before she passed out, asking for food and shelter."

Phineas snapped his fingers in realization. "That's it! She's just hungry."

"Well, cool." CeCe said. "What does she eat?"

"Anything, I suppose." Phineas estimated. "Hey, Ferb, you remember the tasty-jumbo-everything-you-want-combo pizza?" Ferb answered with a nod. "Let's whip one of those up for her…and the rest of us as well. I'm sure we _all_ could go for some pizza right about now."

The others, with the exception of Candace, agreed with cheers.

"I don't know how you guys could think about food at a time like…" Candace stopped as soon as she heard and _felt_ her stomach growling fiercely. With a defeated tone, she admitted, "Yeah, I could go for a slice, too."


	7. Part Seven

**Part Seven**

"W-What kind of question is that? 'Are you a god?' That's just a silly question. Don't you think so, Perry the Platypus?"

Unbeknownst to Doofenshmirtz, Perry was too confused and alarmed of all that was happening to worry about the question the ghostly figure had asked his "evil" nemesis a brief moment ago.

"Do I _look_ like a god? Really…how could you even ask me that? Are you _that_ much of an id—"

_ZAP!_

Before Doofenshmirtz could've finished that last word in his rhetorical question, the ghostly figure had unleashed searing bolts of energy from her fingertips that froze Doofenshmirtz in place and consumed his form. The last expression on Doofenshmirtz's face just as the supernatural occurrence took place was that of terror – the same expression that was on the face of Perry. The platypus watched his nemesis lifted nine feet into the air by the unearthly woman and held there in place for a few seconds. Within those few seconds, Doofenshmirtz's frozen form started to glow brighter and brighter within the confines of the supernatural energy until the mad scientist was suddenly replaced by a demonic, horned canine.

The unearthly woman released her hold on the canine that used to be Heinz Doofenshmirtz, leaving it landing right near a mortified Perry. Without hesitant, Perry ran from the snarling creature as it began pursuing him. Just as the platypus was near the door entrance to the lab, he leaped into the air and brought it down with a single kick. Perry quickly dashed down the hallway with the terror dog still on his tail a few clicks behind. He had kept his panicked eyes in the opposite direction he was headed, which caused him to bump into something that knocked him down.

However, it was actually some_one_.

"Whoa there, little fella. What's the hurry?"

After recovering from the blow, Perry looked upward to the person he'd bumped into; due to the fuzzy vision, it was hard to see exactly who it was; but from the tan suit he wore, there was no denying that he was a Ghostbuster. And he wasn't alone – three others soon appeared in Perry's line of vision, one of them pointing to the creature behind Perry and saying, "Look ahead, Stantz! Your answer's right there!"

Perry could hear the demonic canine snarling behind him; he then heard the sound of machines switching on and humming to life. Another Ghostbuster then shouted, "Time to light someone's fire!" On this command, the Ghostbusters rushed past Perry and charged at the terror dog with their particle streams firing. Perry stood up and wiped his eyes, clearing his vision to get a better glance at the Ghostbusters. All that the platypus was able to see of them, before they charged the demonic canine back into what used to Doofenshmirtz's laboratory, were their Proton Packs, which lit the partially dimmed hallway. Although Perry wasn't as familiar with the team as his owners were, there was undoubtedly something _different_ about them to him.

* * *

><p>Candace didn't know how Phineas and Ferb did it, but they <em>actually<em> managed to make a pizza with every topping known to man on it and as big as the kitchen table that they set it on with help from Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, CeCe, Rocky, and Alex. Once Ferb divided the enormous pizza into three dozen squared slices, Phineas finally declared, "Dinner is served! Dig in, everybody!"

Everyone did as Phineas said and grabbed a slice of the special pizza. Phineas grabbed a slice himself, but not _for_ himself; he brought it over to the mysterious woman, who was sitting beside her supped-up Proton Pack and staring off into space. As soon as Phineas showed up near her with the slice of pizza, she marginally flinched.

"Whoa, whoa. It's alright." Phineas calmly said, handing the slice over to her. "I brought you some food, just like you asked for." He kept the slice held in front of her, and she slowly reached up and grabbed it, taking a bite. After munching on the pizza for some time, a pleasured smile emerged on the young woman's face, much to Phineas's joy. "She likes it! Hey, Mikey!"

"Mikey?" Ferb approached and said, seeming confused.

"Sorry. I got caught up in the moment." Phineas remarked.

Isabella approached as well, also hearing Phineas's bizarre exclamation, which gave her an idea. "You know, we're gonna have to give her a name."

"What if she already has one?" Alex asked, overhearing Isabella's suggestion.

"Well, until we can figure out her language, we'll just have to give her one." Phineas indicated. "I say we call her 'Kate.'"

CeCe appeared to be impressed with Phineas's idea. "Cool. How did you settle on that one?"

"It's an awesome name." Phineas answered. "Besides, she looks like a Kate."

Once finishing her slice of pizza, the mysterious blond Ghostbuster (who at that point went by "Kate") voiced her thanks to Phineas in her unknown language. Luckily, Phineas could tell from her tone that she was thankful and nodded with a smile.

"So we still can't figure out _why_ she's now talking in this weird language," Rocky reviewed. "I really don't understand how that could happen when she was talking such _perfect_ English earlier."

"Maybe this is just a relapse." Phineas deduced. "People who suffer from amnesia tend to revert to their past memories, including whatever their first language was. So maybe this is the way she was before she ended up here in CeCe and Rocky's house."

Alex scratched her head quizzically. "So…how did she get the amnesia?"

"Hey, I can't hypothesize _all_ of the mysteries here." Phineas admitted.

"Well, now that the Ghostbusters are back, we won't have to." Candace said while finishing her slice of pizza. "C'mon. Let's bust a move and get back to headquarters."

With a mouthful of pizza, Buford complained to Candace, "But we're not finished with dah pizza yet!"

"Buford, are you kidding me? Have you forgotten the mess that Phineas got us into?" Candace furiously yelled. "We need to get back to HQ and wait for the Ghostbusters to get back, so we can tell them what _Phineas_ did and help put an end to all of this. The ultimate bust! Oh, yeah, baby! It's gonna be _beautiful_!"

Watching how crazy Candace was acting, everyone (including Kate) froze in place with befuddled looks. Buford then turned to Phineas and whispered, "Did ya hafta put _everything_ in dah pizza?"

"As much as I _hate_ to admit it, Candace has a point." Alex said. "We can't hide any longer with the GB's back, and we're gonna need _their_ help in solving the mystery behind our new friend here." She gestured to Kate while making that last point.

"Can we come with you guys?" Rocky requested, looking hopeful – as did CeCe.

Phineas shrugged. "I don't see why not. You two have been a _huge_ help to us these past few minutes."

"No, they haven't." Candace uttered. "All they did was…" However, she was suddenly cut off mid-sentence by Alex, who elbowed her hard in the stomach. The blow was so intense that Candace almost felt the pizza she ate coming back up.

"Thanks, Phineas," said an overjoyed CeCe. "We promise that we'll be the biggest help to the team."

"Yeah, we've wanted this for longest time!" Rocky added.

Phineas chuckled. "No prob. We'll put in a good word for you two." He then turned to Alex and instructed, "Alright, Alex. Work your magic."

Just as Phineas made that command, Buford shouted, "Baljeet! Hold onto dah pizza pan!"

"Why?" Baljeet questioned.

"Numbah one: because I said so…and numbah two: if we're teleportin' outta here, I want dah pizza tah come with us, too."

Baljeet did as Buford suggested and put one hand on the pizza pan while Alex commenced in reciting the spell to teleport everyone out of CeCe and Rocky's house, taking with them Kate's special Proton Pack…and Phineas and Ferb's special pizza.


	8. Part Eight

**Part Eight**

Ever since the update about the Ghostbusters' return to Manhattan showed up on the news, Christina felt a huge wave of relief come over her, although she was still a bit troubled. The situation had moved from bad to worse with the emergence of several of the Ghostbusters' worst enemies returning to the city – the most devastating of them all being Gozer. There his temple was, morphed onto the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building (and not the Tipton Hotel), and creating a scenario similar to the team's first encounter with him. Christina only hoped that they could end the threat in time to deal with _another_ problem that they unknowingly had.

While her eyes were focused on the flat screen TV, she suddenly heard a soft _poof_ noise from behind, but it was soon followed by a loud screeching sound. Quickly turning her head in the direction of the noises, Christina discovered the Junior Ghostbusters back in the firehouse headquarters; with them were three girls who Christina had never seen around the HQ before and a large pan of pizza that were currently crushing Baljeet's fingertips.

"I am in the greatest pain that I believe I have ever been in my entire life!" Baljeet cried before letting out another painful shriek.

Buford hurried over to Baljeet, seeming as if he was going to help. "Hang on, buddy. I gotcha." He then commenced in grabbing slices of pizza out from the pan and consuming them, much to the disgust of his fellow Junior Ghostbusters.

"Buford!" Alex angrily yelled.

"What? I'm makin' it lightah for 'im." Buford remarked.

With Buford's lack of assistance, Alex stepped in with CeCe and Rocky and helped remove the large pizza pan from Baljeet's fingers. While the girls were tending to the injured Baljeet, Christina approached Phineas and Ferb curiously.

"What happened out there?" Christina asked. "Things have gotten worse than before!"

Before Phineas and Ferb could answer Christina, Candace stepped in right in front of the boys and said, "It was _all_ Phineas and Ferb's fault! They built an Ecto-Thingamabob that caused all the havoc that the Ghostbusters are dealing with right now!"

Looking over Candace's shoulder, Christina queried to the boys, "Is this true?"

Phineas looked down sadly and admittedly confirmed Candace's claim. "We did, Miss Melnitz."

"HA! Busted!" Candace triumphantly exclaimed.

"Candace, grow up." Christina uttered to the surprise of the Junior Ghostbuster. "The only things we bust around here are ghosts…not each other." She then went to the boys and knelt down to be at eye level with them, placing her hands calmly on their shoulders. "Boys, don't sweat about it. None of what's happening here is your fault."

Phineas's face lit up with amazement. "It's not?"

"It's not?" Candace repeated her brother's words, sounding even more flabbergasted.

"Believe it or not, I've seen what's happening now before…only it's _a lot_ worse." Christina revealed, looking back to the television set. "This was done by a greater power than anything on _this_ earth."

"What kind of power?" Phineas intriguingly asked.

"I think it's…" Christina stopped when she noticed Kate standing near the Ghostbusters' lockers, closely examining the one that belonged to J.G. Stantz. With a raised eyebrow, she asked, "Uh…who's that?"

Phineas spotted Kate standing near Stantz's locker and smiled. "Oh, that's the new friend we made while out taking care of business. Her name's Kate…or, that is, what we decided to call her."

"Call her?" Christina reacted in confusion. "You mean you don't know her _real_ name? Who is she _really_?"

"That's what we can't figure out." Isabella informed. "She doesn't speak English. She did for a second, but then she started talking in this weird language that none of us can figure out."

"The only recognizable thing we were able to find on her was this." Phineas handed the nametag of Alexis Embers over to Christina, who took it and stared upon it in shock and uncertainty. Looking back to Kate, she noticed how the young woman was wearing a tattered Ghostbuster uniform with a nametag missing from it. As the secretary put two and two together, her eyes grew wide in realization.

Christina swallowed hard before managing to address the Junior Ghostbusters again. "Um, boys? I might have an idea who this girl _really_ is."

Phineas, Ferb, and the other JGB's were highly intrigued to hear Christina's discovery. "Who?"

However, just as Melnitz was about to give her response…

_BOOM!_

An explosion of massive proportions shook the firehouse's foundation, causing the lights to flicker and brought static over the flat screen TV set, which showed footage of Gozer's temple exploding into a ball of flames atop of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Horror came on the faces of Christina and the children as they watched the footage, knowing that the Ghostbusters were possibly still in the building at the time of the explosion. Christina's heart practically skipped a beat, having an eerie sense of déjà vu; she hoped that things didn't turn out differently from the way they did in October of 2004.


	9. Part Nine

**Part Nine**

A huge crowd of New Yorkers gathered near the entrance to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated only an hour after the incredible explosion at the top of the building. A few chunks of the building – both large and small – crashed onto certain sects of the street corner from a couple of parked vehicles to the sidewalk. As the crowd had gathered to the scene and anxiously waited to see if the Ghostbusters would emerge, police set up barriers to keep them within a small distance from the building's entrance.

Just a block away from the gathering crowd, there magically appeared Christina Melnitz with Alex, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet (with bandaged fingers), Candace, CeCe, and Rocky. The only one missing from the group was Kate, who remained back at the firehouse. Once the group saw the devastation left from the explosion, they all began to doubt whether if the Ghostbusters truly survived or not. Of course, they didn't lose hope.

"I'm certain they made it." Phineas comfortingly said, mostly thinking of Christina as he said it. "They always make it out of situations like this."

Christina sighed, wanting to be real with herself and the children; but, at the same time, she wanted to accept Phineas's intuition for the sake of her own sanity. "You're right, sweetie…they do."

All of the sudden, they heard platypus chatter near them. Looking down, Phineas smiled when he spotted Perry approaching them. "Oh, there you are, Perry." He picked up his pet platypus, glad to see him but confused over his presence there simultaneously. "How did you get all the way out here?"

"I must've accidentally teleported him, too." Alex assumed with her wand still in hand. "Sorry about that."

"It's O.K., Alex." Phineas stated. "I'm just glad he's here."

After acknowledging Perry's reappearance, the team refocused on the building entrance, barely able to see it with the ever-growing crowd. "We won't be able to see them come out," indicated Isabella.

"Well, we can't get Alex to poof us closer and risk exposing her wizard powers to the public." Phineas cautiously asserted.

"Nope, nope. Don't need any magic." Rocky spoke out.

"That's right. 'Cause you've got a lil' C&R on your side now." CeCe added.

Candace sardonically gawked at the two girls. "C&R?"

"Just watch and learn, Candy." CeCe instructed before she and Rocky led the group toward the crowd and shouted, "Junior Ghostbusters, comin' through! Look alive, people!"

"We're here on official Ghostbusters business!" Rocky yelled. "We've got people in there, and they're gonna need us!"

CeCe and Rocky's plan appeared to be working as the crowd parted to allow them and their friends to pass. As soon as they made it to the police barrier, they were soon stopped by a policewoman who held up a strict hand and said, "Sorry, folks. This is as far as you go."

CeCe recognized the policewoman's voice as soon as she heard it; looking past her hand, she was taken aback from the identity of the officer. "Mom?"

Officer Georgia Jones slightly tilted her police hat back when she realized that she was addressing her own daughter. "CeCe? What're you doing here? Where's your brother?"

"It's alright, Mom. He's with Ty." CeCe assured. "We're here to see if the Ghostbusters made it."

Georgia glanced up at the remains of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.'s top half and shook her head. "I dunno, honey. I doubt if _anybody_ made it out of that."

Christina sighed again; she was certain this time that the Ghostbusters truly met their ultimate demise. That was until she heard…

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Everyone's attention focused directly on the building entrance as a figure emerged through the revolving doors. A collection of excitable gasps was clearly heard in reaction to the emerging figure, but they dropped once they saw that it was only a weary Heinz Doofenshmirtz exiting his own building; his clothes were beyond shredded, exposing his tan-colored boxers and pale skin. The crowd sulked over Doofenshmirtz's presence, much to the displeasure of the evil scientist.

"Don't everyone rush to my aid at once." Doofenshmirtz sarcastically responded to the crowd's disappointment. "Ya know, you people have _no_ idea what I just been through in there. I turned into a dog…and not just any dog, I was a _monstrous_ dog. I had horns and razor-sharp teeth and blood-red eyes. I was real vicious and nasty. And then I turned back to normal…and back in my clothes, thank goodness. I don't even know _why_ they're all shredded like they are now. I guess it was the explosion that did it or maybe me turning into a dog."

In the midst of Doofenshmirtz's rambling, four more figures suddenly exited through the revolving doors. The crowd wasn't sure whether to cheer or not; they were expecting the Ghostbusters to appear victoriously from their rematch with Gozer. Unfortunately, the group standing behind Doofenshmirtz (who was _still_ rambling on) was _not_ the Ghostbusters that the people of New York had grown to love, respect, and even despise a little over the past seven years. This group was dressed similar to the Ghostbusters; they had the same equipment and suits as the ones of legend; but there was a major difference, mostly in gender.

These Ghostbusters were all men, yet they bore the same last names of the ones that the New York crowd was expecting, according to the nametags on their suits. Their presence baffled the citizens, who they expected to be cheering at that point. Even the Junior Ghostbusters were heavily confused by who these strangers were. But the one who was the most perplexed had to be Christina, who stared particularly at the man with the name of "Spengler" on his suit.

Seeing the confounded looks that they were getting, these Ghostbusters appeared to be a little worried, with the notable exception of the man who bore the name "Venkman" on his suit. He soon stepped past Doofenshmirtz and addressed the puzzled citizens. "People of New York, permit me to put your minds at ease. We _are_ the Ghostbusters…just not _your_ Ghostbusters." His words didn't ease their minds, which was evident from the confusion that still remained on their faces.

Thankfully, Phineas was the only one who was able to figure out what "Venkman" was telling the crowd. "Oh, I get it." He stepped past the police barrier and approached the Ghostbuster with Perry still in hand. "You guys are from another dimension. That makes _complete_ sense."

"Venkman" smiled, especially as he noticed Phineas wearing a suit that resembled a Ghostbuster uniform. "What's your name, kid?"

"Phineas Fletcher…Junior Ghostbuster."

"Well, by the powers invested in me and the Ghostbusters of '84, I christen you a _Senior_ Ghostbuster, Phineas Fletcher." The man known as "Venkman" declared.

Phineas's face lit up with joy. "Really? Wow!"

"Wait a sec!" Candace angrily yelled from the crowd. "You can't do that! Only Dr. Venkman can!"

"I _am_ Dr. Venkman, my sweet dear." He then noticed how Candace, Baljeet, Isabella, Buford, Alex, and Ferb were wearing Ghostbuster uniforms as well. "And I say you, you, you, you, you, and _especially_ you are all now Senior Ghostbusters, too. In fact, _any_ Junior Ghostbuster out there is now a Senior Ghostbuster. I never believed in ranks, and I ain't gonna start now."

Candace's demeanor quickly changed as she giggled over "Venkman" and said, "Whatever you say, _Doctor_ Venkman."

It was then that Ciciley Park stepped out of the crowd and approached "Venkman" with a microphone in hand. "I'm sorry, but…_who_ are you…really?"

"It's like the kid said…we're from another dimension." He then looked into the camera held by the man accompanying Ciciley and addressed the rest of New York City and the world. "My name is Doctor Peter Venkman. My associates – Doctor Ray Stantz, Doctor Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore – and I have come to protect _this_ dimension from a threat that we've tracked directly to this city. And you can bet your ass that we won't be leavin' this town until that threat is dealt with. From this moment on, we are _your_ Ghostbusters!"

**The Saga Concludes in**

"**Disney's Ghostbusters: The Dead End"**

**Coming in 2013**


End file.
